Promesa
by Revolucion ZR
Summary: Zoro esta muy extraño, mas de lo habitual. Se pasa todo el día entrenando sin descanso,no habla con nadie, esta todo el día alterado y lo peor de todo es que de forma desagradable esquiva a Robin intentando librarse de ella. Pero Robin no dejara las cosas así.¿ Que le pasa a Zoro para que se comporte de esta forma?¿Le habrá echo algo ella? o esta relacionado con una promesa. ZxR.


**Promesas:**

En un lugar de Nuevo Mundo donde había aguas tranquilas y ningún marine o cualquier persona que deseara su cabeza se encontraba nuestra tripulación que tanto deseamos ver cumplir sus sueños.

Todo era tranquilidad y silencio, entre comillas, únicamente se escuchaba a los niños del barco, es decir, Chopper, Usopp, Brook, Luffy y Franky, que estaban jugando como locos con una nueva arma que había construido Franky y Usopp. Mientras que Nami intentaba a base de puñetazos tranquilizar a los idiotas de sus nakamas antes de que hundiera el barco con ellos dentro.

La morena sonrió al ver el panorama de siempre, por fin después de tanto tiempo, de tantas persecuciones por la Marine y piratas , que nos les permitían ni un momento para poder respirar, ni siquiera comer, que esto le molestaba un montón a su capitán de goma que peleaba mientras comía.

Pero esto es una pequeña consecuencia, lo malo de ser la Banda peligrosa del Rey de los Piratas. Si todos habían conseguido sus sueños y ahora iban de camino a cumplir el de Brook, encontrase de nuevo con su gran amigo, Laboon.

Es lo malo de ser tan peligrosos y envidiados por casi todo el mundo entero. Eran los más peligrosos en todos los mares. Pero aun así, todo seguía exactamente igual, no había cambiado nada en absoluto… a excepción…

Si había una excepción muy notable, uno de los miembros de Sombrero de Paja estaba inquieto, extraño y extremadamente mal humorado, más de lo habitual.

Sí, creo que todos tenemos en mente al individuo al que me refiero. Si, así es, ni más ni menos, Roronoa Zoro. Desde hace unos días, se pasaba todo el día en el puesto de vigilancia entrenando sin descanso alguno, casi nunca bajaba y si bajaba solo era para comer, pero nunca dirigía la palabra a nadie, pero lo que más que le preocupaba a nuestra morena de infarto, es que siempre la ignoraba u olímpicamente pasaba de ella, la trataba como una completa desconocida.

Todos decía que no se preocupara, que era habitual en él y más en la situación que se encontraba, cada segundo podría ser el último, y era normal el comportamiento proveniente de él, pero esto no le convencía a la morena.

No entendía por que la trataba de esa forma y a los demás como siempre, siendo sinceramente, le molestaba un poco. ¿Le habría ofendido sin querer? No, reconocía que muchas veces había jugado un poco con el consiguiendo que se muera de vergüenza, no lo podía evitar, estaba adorable cuando se sonrojaba. Sonrió cuando una imagen el sonrojando y gritándole que se callara muriéndose de vergüenza a causa de unos de sus intentos.

Suspiro agotada, llevaba días intentando tener una conversación con el pero siempre conseguía esquivarla con mucha facilidad encerrándose en el mismo lugar, en el puesto de vigila.

Robin no sabía qué hacer, lo único que quería es saber el motivo de su estado, sino fuera mujer pensaría que estaría en sus días, pero es que entonces siempre estaría en sus días.

Lo dejaría pasar, esperaba que tarde o temprano volviera a la normalidad, pensaba ella. Pero se equivocó profundamente, pasaron dos días y la situación estaba más tensa que nunca, parecía como si fuera una cuerda de piano a punto de estallar a causa de tensión que la sometía. Observo que únicamente la ignoraba a ella, pero lo que más le molestaba era que cuando estaba con Sanji y la tiraba los tejos como siempre, el la miraba con una mala cara, que si las miradas mataran ella estaría mas que muerta.

No lo aguantaba mas, porque se comportaba mal con ella, con los demás se comportaba como siempre, a excepción de lo que os he narrado.

Espero que todos durmieran profundamente asegurándose de que el tuviera guardia, pero no era difícil de adivinar ya que la mayoría, por no decir todas las noches se encargaba el de esa tarea tan importante, de las noches.

La morena estaba un poco nerviosa, no sabía cómo enfrentarle, ya que era un ser imposible de analizar y a la vez tan atrayente que no podía analizarle de arriba abajo. Se mordió el labio inferior antes de abrir la puerta, la que le separaba de su objetivo.

Toco dos la puerta suavemente recibiendo ninguna respuesta. Suspiro un tanto inquieta pero no demostraría ningún signo que la delatara.

Allí le encontró realizando una serie de pesas enormes que las levantaban como si fuera una simple pluma.

Robin sin darse cuenta se quedó embobada observando con detalles, cada musculo, cada gota de sudor que le recorría hasta la zona donde ya no era espalda sino otra cosa que no revelaba gracias al pantalón que siempre utilizaba.

Las gotas de sudor le hacía ser un verdadero mangar y los rayos de la luna reflejándole solo, acabaría rompiéndose el labio inferior si seguí mordiéndoselo de esa forma intentando reprimir las ganas de cometer un crimen que sin duda no le importaría levantar la manos declarándose culpable.

El peliverde percato la presencia de la morena a causa de que sintió que alguien le observaba con demasiada determinación que le erizaba cada pelo de su cuerpo. Reconoció esa maldita mirada al instante que tanto le perseguía en sueños.

-¿Qué quieres, mujer?-otra vez ese maldito tono que lleva utilizando desde casi una semana entera.

-Nada.-ignoro su tono borde. –Solo venía a leer un libro.-la morena señalo un libro enorme, seguramente se lo leería en menos de una hora, acompañado de una sonrisa amable que no se la merecía.

-Y tienes que venir aquí. Tienes un montón de sitios para leer como la biblioteca.- el tono se mezcló que se podía distinguir como molestia. Estaba molesta con él y a la vez irritado con ella, porque necesitaba descubrir el motivo de su irritación en ella.

\- Pero es que aquí es perfecto para leer.- en cierto modo, era verdad, era el único lugar que había paz y buenas vista, pero claro Robin nunca lo admitiría.

-Me da igual. ¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ!- abandono sus pesas para acercarse a ella y encararla con una mirada que intimidaba que hasta el soldado más valiente de este mundo se acojonaría, que en esta caso sería Usopp, pero vosotros me entendéis.

-¿Me estas echando, Espadachín?- ahora la que intimidaba era Robin y con motivos justificados. Se notaba a mil kilómetros que sí.

-¿Qué no entiendes que te largues de aquí? Creía que eras más inteligente.-acerco su rostro hasta separarse por unos centímetros.

No entendía como, y más que estaban enfadado entre ellos, la atracción entre sus cuerpos pedían más acercamientos que inconscientemente fueron acercándose. Casi no quedaba nada para que sus alientos se entremezclasen y poder rozar y probar sus dulces labios que tanto le había llamado la atención desde el principio.

Cuando no quedaba casi nada para que los dos se besaran, Zoro reacciono y se separó rápidamente de ella, antes de que cometiera una locura, que no se arrepentiría en absoluto pero hoy no era el momento.

-Lárgate.- volvió a repetir con el mismo tono de antes. Se apartó de ella e intento volver con su entrenamiento pero una voz le interrumpió.

-No.-su voz fue firme y a la vez tranquila. Ya no aguantaba más.- ¿Por qué me evitas? ¿Te he hecho algo? Pues si es así… lo siento, no quería molestarte. Pero al parecer ni siquiera me puedes ver, así que hare lo que me pides y me marchare. –lo dijo firmemente. Ella se había disculpado si había hecho algo sin malas intenciones, si eso lo que quería lo había conseguido, aunque la cosa no quedaría así.

Iba abrir la puerta para desaparecer de allí y terminar esta estúpido discusión, pero el espadachín se lo impidió agarrándola de la muñeca obligándola a voltear y ver a un chico que ahora mismo luchaba entre el mientras que una sombra le cubría los ojos ocultando su ojo noche y cicatriz que mostraba todo lo que había luchado por conseguir por los sueños de los demás.

No dijo nada y el silencio gobernaba en ellos esperando que alguien rompiera el silencio, pero parecía que en ese momento sobraban las palabras.

La agarro más fuerte la muñeca si llegar a lastimarla acerco hacia el hasta casi abrazarla. En ese momento Zoro era más alto que ella ya que no llevaba sus tacones. El brazo que había secuestrado rozaba su torso sintiendo su pulso acelerado.

Los dos se hundieron hasta olvidar su alrededor, la veía atómica, le veía serio con ese toque sexy y misterioso que le encantaba, la veía dudar si abrir la boca o callar, le veía luchar mentalmente consigo mismo, la veía que no ponía ninguna resistencia, y el veía que no tenía intención de soltarla.

El brazo del peliverde fue bajando lentamente hasta agarrar por un nano segundo su mano.

Se apartó de ella volviendo a su entrenamiento y seguir por donde lo había dejado. Ella percato un cacho de papel en la mano donde hace unos segundos lo había agarrado con dulzura.

Observo que era una carta con una letra elegante y refinada, estaba un tanto arrugada, seguramente por las veces que le había leído el. Con curiosidad empezó a leer esa hermosa carta que olía a él. La analizaba comprendiendo cada palabra y ver que no hubiera ningún doble significado.

Cuando termino de leer quedo impactada. Mas impactada que nunca, sus boca estaba abierta y sus ojos solo había un punto pequeño acompañado de un color muy clarito.

-¿Cuándo te iras?- pregunto asuntada y aun impactada.

-Cuando salga el sol, antes de que os despertéis.

-¿Lo sabe alguien?- no se lo creía, se acercó a él para asegurarse que aún no se había ido.

-A parte de ti, Luffy. –le confeso mientras cogía la carta que se lo había ofrecido y lo guardaba con cuidado.

Si nadie lo entiende os lo explico. Esa carta pertenecía ni más ni menos que Ojo de Halcón retándole al espadachín por el título del Mejor Espadachín del Mundo y el reto seria dentro de unos días. Como había dicho el, los únicos que lo sabían eran esos dos, no quería alarmar a sus nakamas por una estupidez y más cuando era un asunto suyo. Ahora entendéis el comportamiento de Zoro.

-Por eso tu comportamiento.- el enarco una ceja pero al ver los curiosos ojos de la morena la aparto y soltó un bufido. -¿Estas nervioso?

-No… estoy a punto de conseguir cumplir mi sueño y estoy más que preparado. – contesto con seguridad, porque todo el mundo lo sabía. El sería el único que podría derrotarle y lo había demostrado a todo el mundo. Ella sonrió sabiendo que lo conseguiría.

-Me alegro. Sé que lo conseguirás y volverás convertido en el mejor espadachín del mundo. –el bufo como agradecimiento. –Pero sé que te atormenta algo más. – se acercó más y solo le separaba unos centímetros. –Sé que no me tienes la misma confianza como los demás, pero me lo puedes contar…si con eso te desahogas. –intento acariciar su mejilla pero él le detuvo antes de que la acción fuera finalizada apartándola con suavidad.

-Realmente me gustaría decírtelo pero no puedo...- esto le descoloco a la morena pensado de que realmente no había confianza, pero aunque lo tomara mal, ella no lo reflejo.

-De acuerdo. Lo entiendo perfectamente. – no pudo evitar que sonara triste. –Sera mejor que me marche y puedas entrenar. – intento marcharse pero Zoro se lo volvió impedir.

-No es lo que tú piensas…Robin.- ¿Por qué luchaba todo el rato consigo mismo y no dice la verdad?

-¿Qué pienso entonces?

-Es más complicado de lo que crees. No lo entenderías.-se rasco la nuca con las mejillas sonrojadas pero no lo percato por la oscuridad de la noche.

-Explícamelo…-le susurro que casi hace que se nos derrita nuestro peliverde.

El dudaba explicárselo, le estaba agotando esa lucha mental y no le favorecía nada que Robin estuviera allí mirándole de esa forma tan dulce y suplicante. –Déjalo.- se iba a ir pero esta vez le interrumpió agarrándole la muñeca fue Robin.

-Por favor.

No Sabía por qué, pero los dos empezaron acercarse como antes, su cuerpo hoy le pedía cercanía, saboreas sus labios y recorrer sus cuerpos. Sus cuerpos lo gritaban, lo deseaban mucho y saber que hoy podía ser el último momento o que no se viera a volver durante meses, le hacia la tentación imposible de evitar. Pero Zoro hizo lo mismo, se separó de ella antes de que rozara sus labios, pero esta vez estaba a punto, sentía hasta sus alientos en sus labios erizándole sus vellos, pero en ese momento recordó su sueño. No se podía permitir ninguna distracción y menos enamorarse, y la promesa que le hizo a su difunta amiga, Kuina. Tenía que conseguir su sueño por esas dos mujeres.

-No puedo.- las caricias de Robin en sus pómulos le tranquilizaban y a la vez le ponía más nervioso. –Prometí que cuando cumpliera mi sueño te diría lo que siento por ti…

-Zoro…

-No me permitiré mirarte, ni tocarte y menos en besarte hasta que no cumpla mi sueño.

-Zoro…yo…yo…te.- el la cayo con la mano antes de que pronunciara esas palabras que hace tiempo esquivaba y hoy no sería ese día. Junto su frente con la de ella.

-No lo digas hasta que cumpla mi sueño. – aparto la mano y ella quedo paralizada y sin habla.

-Estoy más que segura que lo conseguirás. – esto aumento la confianza del espadachín, era las palabras que necesitaba en ese momento.

-Lo sé, pero quizás no lo consiga mañana o el siguiente y si tardo y si te ena…- ella rio interrumpiendo el reproche del peliverde.

-Roronoa Zoro, eres el chico más cabezota, orgulloso, celoso y fuerte que he conocido en mi vida…- el bufo provocando una pequeña risa proveniente de la morena. –pero eres el indicado para enfrentarte a él. Y no soy la única que lo piensa, sino los demás y hasta Ojo de Halcón, tú crees que si fuera un debilucho te hubieras malgastado en estos dos años entrenándote. No, él sabe tanto como nosotros que lo conseguirás.

-Gracias.

-Solo quiero que me prometas una cosa.- el asintió mientras le agarraba de la cintura acercándola más siendo sus movimientos muy excitante. Pero ella se separa para, que por fin después de tantos intentos, irse de allí e ir a su habitación para descansar. – Que vuelvas para decirme lo que sientes.- el asintió con una sonrisa arrogante de las suyas para después marcharse de allí.

-Y quizás para robarte un beso.

 **Fin**

 **Review**

 **Review…**

 **Bueno una cosa muy corta, espero que me mandéis review, aunque sé que no me enviareis ninguno mala gente, que os paséis por las demás cuentas. Que hace poco actualice quien eres tú y nadie me mando un review. Que más que deciros que espero actualizar pronto, que os vaya bien con vuestras cosas.**

 **Y que por favor los autores que escriben sobre esta pareja que vuelvan que solo me alimento con antiguos fic de esta pareja y a mí no me mandáis nada mala gente y luego decís que os ponga más historias. Pero como la tita sara es buena os complace con más historia de esta pareja.**

 **Además esta historia se me ocurrió de la nada pensando en una escena así donde por fin Zoro va cumplir su sueño y pueda tener una relación con la morena, yo lo veo así vosotros juzgad después.**

 **Bueno sigo estudiando que si no me suspende y no quiero. Bss a todos.**


End file.
